Mortal Kombat: A Different Champion
by Luishunter65
Summary: Let's change the story. What if Liu kang wasn't the champion. Meet Razor Hayashida. His parents where murdered, he became adopted by a former sensei. Lived and Trained with his new father, until His sensei was killed by Shang Tsung. He vowed for revenge but had no luck, until he gets invited into the mortal kombat tournament. Watch as he gains Friends, Enemies, and lovers.
1. Note and OC Character Info

This is my first story, please no hate, I am just a beginner and if you hate it then go ahead I don't care what you think about it.

This takes place on the first Mortal Kombat tournament, BUT, this story will have a different set of course like: A new champion, a different MK1 course, and the hero will be a ninja (SCREW LIU KANG AND THOSE SHAOLIN PUNKS) but a lone ninja. No clan, no friends, and no love interest (he will be with kitana and jade and he will have friends but this is who he is before entering the tournament) the story will not be in the original timeline, but in the Alt timeline (MK9).

One more thing, here is a list of things you wont see: liu kang Champion, liu kang and kitana together, and kitana and jade will not be killed then become revenant aka working for Quan Chi and Shinnok (to many and's I know).

I do not own Mortal kombat. Ed Boon, John Tobias, and netherealm studios does, because if I do own it liu kang and kitana would have never been together in the first place.

* * *

OC character info:

Name: Razor Hayashida

Born: Tokyo, Japan

Age: 23

Personality: Serious

Appearance: Red Ninja (there is a link on my profile. it shows how razor looks like.)

Weapons: 2 swords, shurikens, Spear (scorpion's spear but I won't make him say "GET OVER HERE") and double blade staff.

Fighting styles: hapkido and shokotan

Powers: Ice (Cyromancer) shadow clone, and telekinesis.

Clan: none (for now)

* * *

Friends and Allies:

Scorpion (hanzo hasashi)

Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)

Johnny Cage

Sonya Blade

Jax

Liu Kang

Kung Lao

Cyrax (human Form)

Stryker

Raiden

Kabal

Kitana

Jade

Kenshi

Cassie cage

Takeda takahashi

Jacqui briggs

Kung jin

Lin kuei (MKX)

Shirai ryu

Special forces

I will also put OC characters as his allies

* * *

Love Interest: Kitana And Jade (NOT Changing my mind. NEVER EVER.)

* * *

Enemies:

Shang Tsung

Sektor

Cyrax (cyber)

Noob Saibot

Scorpion (Specter)

Shao kahn

Shinnok

Quan chi

Goro

Sindel

Baraka

Kano

Kintaro

Erron Black

D'Vorah

Ferra/torr

Reptile

Lin kuei (MK9)

Brotherhood of Shadows

(many more but got tired so you will find out in the story)

* * *

Story: Razor was born in Tokyo, Japan in the year 1969. His parents were murdered at age 4, he lived in an orphanage until a retired sensei adopted him. Years later, he is trained and fully mastered fighter, not only that but also recives unique powers that contain ice, cloning, and telekinesis. but sadly his adopted father was killed in a 1 on 1 fight against the sorcerer known as Shang Tsung. He learn to live by himself, trained harder, and vowed to get revenge. He had no luck on finding Shang Tsung until that day when he gets invited to participate in the mortal kombat tournament hosted by him.

* * *

Like I said its my first time writing so if I miss to write more info on the OC let me know. No hate PLS.


	2. Razor Hayashida

AN: before we begin, I just want to add some stuff that I forgot to put on the "things you won't see on this story" category: Drama, kitana and Jade fighting over razor (Both of them will be together with razor AKA threesome love), and Razor losing a fight.

WARNING: Things you might or might not see: Lemons, Bad Language, Blood and gore, and the most important thing in Mortal kombat are FATALITIES AND BRUTALITIES.

AND NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN, THE MOMENT YOU BEEN WATING FOR MORTAL KOMBAT: A DIFFERENT CHAMPION.

IN:

3

2

1

FIGHT

* * *

Chapter 1: Razor Hayashida

Shang tsung's boat

October 8, 1992

Razor's POV:

Focus, I had to focus for the most important tournament of my life. Why you ask, because that son of a bitch was hosting it. Who was I referring to, that sorcerer Shang Tsung. My adopted father once told me of him, how he steals souls from fighters who lost against him. Well that wasn't happening anymore because I'm here to stop him once and for all.

I was looking at the sea, thinking what will happen once I step foot on that island. I was in deep thought, until I was interrupted by an blonde military girl.

"can anyone hear me this is Sonya Blade, please respond," the blond girl said.

I think she is trying to contact someone through that walkie she has in her hand.

"Can she shut the fuck up," I said thinking.

She kept trying, trying, and trying. "I repeat this is Sonya Blade, can anyone hear me," she said.

That is where I got pissed off. "That's it," I said thinking.

"Hey you Blondie with the military outfit," I said yelling at her.

She turned around, looking straight at me with a piss off face. "Like that face is going to scare me off." I said thinking.

"What did you say to me," she said yelling.

"I called you Blondie. What got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do," the Sonya girl says to me.

"Well guess what, I got a problem too," I said to her. "I'm trying to enjoy the boat ride, but you keep yelling at the top of your lungs."

I see her angry face becoming angrier. "Well guess what buddy, I'm on business here. So, if you don't like it than go somewhere else," she says screaming at me.

"Who the hell does this shitface thinks she is. The queen of Earth," I said thinking to myself. "Well Maybe I like it here and your nobody to give me orders" I said to her yelling.

By the look on her face, I think she is ready to shit talk back at me. But, then I see her angry face changing into a serious one. "Look, I don't have time for this okay. I saw a killer entering this boat, I'm looking for him, and also my partner is missing. I'm thinking he has him."

"Wow, I guess she doesn't know about the tournament," I said thinking. "Well look, I don't know of killers, or missing partners ok. Right now, this boat is taking us to an secret island, where a tournament is taking place."

She now gives me a confused look. "Tournament. What tournament?"

"This tournament is called Mortal Kombat, Where best fighters from around the world are invited to compete, and right now, this tournament is having 2 realms fighting each other," I said to her. "There is EarthRealm which is us, and then there is Outworld which is the enemies."

She looks at me, as if I'm a crazy fool or a complete idiot. "Listen, I know this sounds like a big joke to you, but this is real ok. People have died in this tournament and right now I could die too, if I keep talking to you. You'll know what I'm talking about when we get there ok."

And then I left, I didn't even look back at her because I wasn't concentrating on anything. I was focusing on how to kill the son of a bitch who took the only thing I had left in my life.

* * *

And there you go people, I hope I did well. Now I have been thinking of the person who will play Razor while he is not in his ninja outfit. That person is Rain. Not Rain MK Character, the actor Rain who acted in cool movies like: Speed Racer (2008) who he played as Taejo Togokahn and Ninja Assassin (2009) as Raizo. If you don't like the actor that I picked, think of your own then. Next chapter: "IT HAS BEGUN!" The Tournament begins. I hope you like it, and please no hate, like I said this is my first time writing a story.


	3. IT HAS BEGUN!

AN: Chapter 2: "IT HAS BEGUN!" Is here.

Enjoy(:

* * *

Chapter 2: "IT HAS BEGUN!"

Shang Tsung's Island

October 2, 1992

Razor's POV

I have finally arrived. The boat docked on the island, people where starting to get off. I started to walk to the courtyard arena, all I see is fighters, lot's of monks sitting down waiting for the tournament to begin, guards, but on top I see HIM.

He is here, sitting on a looking throne chair, on his side is a monster with funny looking teeth, sensei told me about those, apparently their called tarkatans lead by one called Baraka which is probably him right there.

I look at the other side and that is where I lost all concentration, what I'm looking at is 2 beautiful women. One of them is blue, the other one is green, I couldn't stop staring at them, I was so lost that I didn't see them looking at me too.

That is where I stopped staring and waited for the tournament to start.

* * *

3rd person POV:

Kitana and Jade, Edenians, ninjas, beauties, every man's dream.

Kitana was the princess of edenia, with Queen Sindel as her mother, and king Jerrod as her father, she ruled a once called beautiful realm, but that was all over when shao Kahn took over the realm and slaying Jerrod, Shao Kahn forced Sindel to marry him, making Shao Kahn Kitana's step father. Now she is still princess, not edenia, but outworld.

Jade, Kitana's Long time friend, Stealthy warrior, sexy assassin. Jade was once a general in a military force called Edenian Resistance. After Shao kahn took over, Jade was tested by him, Shao kahn became impressed, he made her Kitana's bodyguard.

The 2 women were at Shang Tsung side waiting, they wonder their eyes looking at everyone, but they their eyes were locked with another's, kitana and jade's breaths stopped as the got a good look at him. Neither couldn't stop looking away.

"By the Gods, who is that boy," Kitana Thought.

"Who is he, I can't stop looking at him," Jade said thinking.

They both were distracted by him, that they didn't notice he broke eye contact.

Once they notice, both were looking down, blushing, both girls look at each other strangely. They look up again changing their expressions to a serious face, waiting for the tournament.

* * *

Razor's POV:

I finally broke contact from the girls, I couldn't help but to think about them. "Who where they, those girls, they're beautiful, both of their eyes, if I could…" "NO WAIT, stop, your not here to be distracted, focus, you're here to avenged sensei not to look at girls."

I was back, focusing only on Shang Tsung.

He saw him standing up from his throne. "FINALLY, its starting".

Shang Tsung started to speak.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung, in the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought by chance."

He kept speaking, but then I heard a guy talking to the same girl he met on the boat.

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage." Says the guy named Johnny.

"Good for you." She said back to him.

I couldn't help but laugh silently at that.

"What, Massive Strike? Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime? None of those ring a bell?"

Sonya's face turn to anger when she face to her side, I followed her sight, she was looking at a guy with a red ball on his chest, and half cyborg face with red eye.

"Kano" She says.

Then I remember what she said on the boat, she was looking for a killer. "So, that's the killer she was talking about."

I heard the same guy say. "Kano? Wasn't in that one…."

I stopped hearing him for a sec, focusing on Shang Tsung again.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate." "If you defeat all your opponents. You will face one final challenge…"

"You" I said thinking and growling.

"Me" he says

Cage started talking again. "Ha, that old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"

I started to think "Cocky idiot, how is he here right now. He won't last a sec in this tournament. I will admit to myself that I am shocked and surprised if he does survive."

I look at the throne again, noticing that Shang Tsung wasn't there anymore. "What the hell," I said to myself "where is he."

I look around for him, until I notice he is behind Cage.

"what? How did you-"Cage says

"Appearances can be deceiving." He says to Cage

I see Shang Tsung, flying back to the throne announcing. "Our first Kombatant will be Mr. Cage!"

Every fighter including myself starts to look at his direction.

"Let's see if he is worthy of staying on this island. Time to prove me right or wrong Cage," I say it thinking.

Cage starts to speak "That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?"

Everyone looks at him as if this guy is a joke.

I hear Shang Tsung announcing the Fighter. "Reptile"

I see on the roof, appearing out of nowhere, the green reptilian.

"So that is Reptile huh, Invisibility won't help him against me" I say.

The monks sitting down start to clap, I then see reptile, jumping off the roof, landing on the arena crouching.

"Nice Stunt! Who's your agent?" Cage says.

"Idiot he's so going to get killed," I say thinking.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung yells.

Cage starts to get into position saying. "All Right! It's Showtime!"

* * *

AND CUT! This is where I stop but don't worry you will see cage fight next chapter. He will fight against Reptile and Baraka, but this is where I say that not only he'll fight does two, but someone else, can YOU guess who?

You guys are probably asking about Razor's origins. Don't worry you will see how he started in later chapters.

Till next chapter.


	4. Razor's first fight: Razor Vs Cage

AN: This chapter, is the one I been waiting for since I started last chapter yesterday. This is the chapter, where we get to see Razor fight. For the fights I will only do 1 round. Let me know if you want me to do 2 instead, for future fights.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Razor's first fight. Razor Vs. Johnny Cage

Razor's POV

I look at Cage, making the first move. He starts to run after reptile, starting with a couple of punches and kicks. Reptile blocks them, after Cage stopped punching, Reptile went for the move, as he started grabbing Cage's arm, then punching him in the face, hard.

"OW, shit that hurt, what the fuck man," Cage says to the reptilian.

"Time for you to die in hell Cage," Reptile says back to cage.

"Um ok, nice line dude" Says Cage.

They start to fight again, I'm watching every move, so that if I fight them I'll know their techniques and could be easier for me to win. Cage starts to run; Reptile is ready to block his move. But what he did not expect was Cage jumping on to the other side, shadowing kicking reptile in the back.

"Ha, you didn't expect that did…" Cage gets cut off as reptile, spitting acid at Cage. The acid hit Cage in the hand. "AAAAHHHH, Shit, Fuck was that." Says Cage. Cage tries to take the acid off of his hands. Reptile notice Cage being distracted, he starts to run after him. Cage looks up, seeing that reptile is running after him.

"I don't think so pal," Cage says. "Come on" Cage stands there, waiting for reptile to make a move. Reptile tries to punch Cage in the face, but fails once Cage grabs him "Watch this" says Cage.

(Johnny Cage MK9 X-ray move.)

Reptile suffers pain in the back and he is unable to keep fighting. I couldn't believe it, I was shocked and surprised. "I don't believe it, Cage won. He actually survived." I said silently and shocking. But by the looks of it not silently enough. Everyone looks at me, but with faces saying that everyone is thinking the same thing.

Shang Tsung announces. "JOHNNY CAGE WINS!"

Cage starts to relax, but looks at the down reptilian. "You got Caged!" Johnny says. "That's it! Ha!" "Oh yeah! I'm so pretty!"

Cage starts to walk by the fighters. "And I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you out… for dinner." Cage says to the fighters but the last line says it to Sonya.

"Ugh" Sonya says, disgusted.

I stare at him thinking "he may be cocky right now, but he won't be, when someone takes him out of the fight. I really want to fight this guy and give him a run for his money."

* * *

Shang Tsung's POV:

I start to look at the fighters, seeing who is next to fight against Cage. I stop looking, as I see a red ninja looking at cage, with the expression of wanting to fight him. "Soooo, he wants to fight him eh, let's give him his wish. But not yet, let's see if he survives against Baraka."

I start to yell at Cage "Now for your second challenge, Mr. Cage. BARAKA!"

Cage returns to the ring, ready to fight. Baraka also gets ready, he jumps high to the arena, waiting for the fight to begin.

Cage starts to talk to Baraka. "Mmm, ok… Nice makeup, but is it really necessary?"

Baraka starts to take his blades out of his arms.

Cage says to Baraka, impressed. "Woah! Those are sooooo cool."

Baraka replies to Cage. "They will taste your flesh!"

I yell at them. "FIGHT!"

* * *

Razor's POV:

"So, Cage is fighting again, against Baraka. Well, let's see If he wins against the tarkatan instead." I say.

They start fighting again. Someone next to me heard what I said, he leans closer to me whispering. "Well pal, I don't think he is going to win against Baraka. Cage has done nothing but to embarrass himself."

I look at the guy next to me. He looks like an American, with a red T-Shirt, with black jeans, red shoes, Black Jet black hair, Blue eyes, and is mouth is covered with a ninja mouth guard.(think of smoke's mouth guard in MK9, only red.)

I whispered back at him. "Well, he did beat the reptilian."

He looks at me surprisingly and whispers back. "He got lucky, I'm thinking he will lose this fight."

"let's See if your right."

"Deal!"

We start to see the fight again, by the looks of it, both of them are bleeding everywhere, but mostly hurt is Cage. He is still standing, Baraka as well.

Baraka starts to run at Cage Yelling "DIEEEEEEEEE!"

Cage gets ready. Baraka swings his right hand blade at him, but Johnny does a split, and hits him in the balls.

The mystery guy next to me says "OUCH, that hurts like a bitch."

I just look at him and then looking at the fight again. But the fight was over. "Baraka's down, Cage wins again. I may have underestimated him. I guess he is worthy to stay. But the tournament just began."

I talk to the guy next to me. "You were wrong. Cage is still standing."

"I still think that was pure luck buddy."

I chuckle a bit. I see Cage talking to the downed tarkatan. "My producer has got to meet you! We're doing "Tommy scissorfists, and—"

Johnny gets cut off by Shang Tsung "Congratulations, Mr. Cage. Now. FINISH HIM!"

Johnny looks at him surprised. "Finish him? Yeah, right!"

"kill him" Shang Tsung yells at him.

Johnny looks at him, as if he was a sick old man joking. He laughs a bit at that, but he looks back at him, seeing that Tsung face is serious.

Cage changes his face into a serious one. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, wait a sec! I'm not gonna kill anyone!"

Shang Tsung Yells at him. "Very well" "But your are not done Mr. Cage"

Cage looks at him surprised once more. "What! I'm fighting again."

I say lowly. "I can't believe it, he is fighting again."

The next to me whispers. "Yeah, but who?"

"We're about to find out."

Shang Tsung announces. "Don't worry Mr. Cage, I promise this will be your last fight for the night. You Will Fight against."

"RAZOR HAYASHIDA"

My eyes widen at his announcement "I can't believe it. I'm fighting."

The mystery guy says. "Who is that?"

I look at him "It's me."

His eyes widen as he looks in excitement. "HOLLY SHIT! Go get him dude. And good luck." He whispers.

I look at him back. "Thank you. But I don't need luck to beat him."

I start focusing on Cage, as I made my way to the arena. Everyone starts to look at me.

* * *

Sonya POV:

I look at the guy and my eyes wide as I recognize him. "Wait I know him, he's the guy from the boat. He's about to fight."

* * *

Kitana's POV:

I look at him as he starts to make his way to the arena. My eyes wide, I couldn't believe it, it was that guy who I kept starring. I also notice Jade was staring at him. "Jade Look, It's the guy who we keep staring at. His name is Razor then."

Jade look at me and says. "Yes Princess, it's him. I couldn't stop staring at him too. Every time I do, I feel like I want to be attach close by him."

I look at Jade surprisingly. "yeah, me too jade. Me too."

* * *

Raiden's POV:

I sense great potential in this new fighter, I have never heard of him before, but he has a familiar aura around him. I do not remember from who or where, but I was going to find out. But more importantly, in the visions I just witness, this fighter did not appear on any. I am afraid, that this young boy will bring Armageddon to it's course, or he could be our savior.

* * *

Liu Kang's POV:

Who is this man? His chi around him feels different from others. It doesn't matter, I came here to win the tournament and save Earthrealm from the clutches of shang Tsung. I will win.

* * *

Razor's POV:

I am ready, all this eyes on me, I will show them that I am not so easily to kill in kombat. But I only came here to kill the man who is sitting at the throne chair watching this fight. I take out my red ninja mask and put in on, and stand by, ready to begin.

Cage looks at me impressed saying. "Woah! I gotta admit, that is one good looking ninja outfit."

"Save your comments Cage. I'm not here to listen to your pathetic jokes, I'm here to defeat you." I say to him.

He starts to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" "listen pal, I don't know if you where watching, but I beat 2 idiots. If I beat them, I could beat you."

"his cockiness is going to earn him a powerful beatdown," I said thinking "Really? Well guess what?"

"What" he says.

"I'm not like them, their weak, I'm stronger."

"We'll see about that."

Shang Tsung announces from his throne.

"FIGHT"

Cage ran to me first. "Watch this Bitch."

"We'll see who the bitch is."

Cage jump kick, aiming straight for my head, but misses as I ducked down. "You Miss."

"Maybe, but I won't miss this."

He tries to punch me, multiple times in my head, I easily blocked them all. "That's all you got. Tough Guy!"

"Oh I'm not done yet," he sends a green ball right at me, but I slide over, easily dodging it.

"Nice try. Now it's my turn." That is were I start my attack. I start running at Cage, sending him a punch on his face. He is ready to block it, but I knew he was going to do that. "Idiot" I faked the punch, his eyes were wide open, not noticing what I was about to do. I punched him in the stomach.

"AHHHHH," he yells. Cage starts to hold his stomach.

That gave me an opening, by round house kicking him in the face.

Cage falls down in pain, holding the side of his face.

"I think it's time to show of one of my powers," I said thinking. I waited for Cage to get back on his feet. He got up, and I started my action screaming. "SHADOW CLONES."

Two Shadows where appearing on both my sides. When the black shadows where gone, two look-a-like clones appear.

Cage looks at me shocked "WHAT!" he yells at me. "How did you do that?"

"Enough questions Cage."

Me and my clones surround him. "I bet you can guess which one is the real me, can you Cage?"

"Oh I will know. In fact I do know," Cage looks behind him, as he attacks one of my clones.

"Wrong guy Cage. Now, enough playing around, let's finish this."

My clone attacks cage, by punching his back. The other clone punches his stomach, multiple times. And lastly it was my turn to finish this. I walked straight to him, I get closer to his face whispering. "You lose," finishing with an uppercut.

Cage falls down in pain.

"I may have won, but I did not consider this a fight," I said thinking.

Shang Tsung stands up from his throne talking. "RAZOR HAYASHIDA WINS," he said. "Very well done Mr. Hayashida. Now, FINISH HIM!"

As those two very words were yield, everyone's eyes where on me, thinking what was going to happen next. I even thought about it, but something told me that this guy didn't deserve to die. So I faced Shang Tsung and Yell at him.

"I SHOW MERCY"

Everyone was shocked at my decision including a beat up Cage, but I ignore them.

"Very Well." He says. "The tournament will resume at dawn!"

Then everyone started leaving. I looked at everyone leaving, I looked back at Shang Tsung, but he was already gone. But the two girls where still there, staring at me, I started to look at them as well. But then the girl in blue broke contact leaving, the one in green notice she was leaving, she also broke contact and followed her, not before looking back at me for a sec then started going forward, following the other one.

I was still at the arena, getting ready to leave, but I see Cage is still on the floor. I decided to help him. I walked straight to him, giving him a hand. "Come on Cage, get up."

He looks at it for a sec but takes it. "Look dude, even if I lost the fight, I will admit I had fun. I hope I get to fight you again."

I smile at him. "I'll be waiting."

"Thanks. Now where that hottie go? And he left looking for Sonya.

"I fell sorry for her already." I said thinking.

I started to walk away. But I see the mystery dude waiting for me.

"Hey man, I gotta admit you gave him a run for his money." He said to me.

"Yeah you could say that."

He holds his arm up for me to shake. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jenko Rodriguez but in the fights I am named Foximus."

I held my arm up shaking his. "You already know me as Razor Hayashida."

We start to walk away, only to be stopped by a man with a hat and lightning aura and a shaolin monk.

"You have fought well," the man in the hat says.

"Thanks" I say back to him.

"Nice hat" says jenko.

The man next to him got an angry face. He started talking to Jenko. "You should be more respectful of lord Raiden. He is the protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, The-

"SHUT UP" I cut him of screaming at him. "Don't speak to my friend like that. Besides, your annoying."

"I will admit, it doesn't hurt to make friends on the island," I said thinking to myself.

"Take it easy, we're here to talk not to fight," the man named raiden says.

Jenko stars to speak. "Well tell him to put a sock on his mouth, I just complementing you about the hat."

We were trying to walk away, only to be stopped but the shaolin once again. "This tournament is more than a chance for fun and games. We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm."

"What are you talking about" says Jenko

"Shang Tsung and his minions represent outworld. Right now they have more wins than us. If we lose this tournament, Shao Kahn would have physically absorbed our world into his." Says Raiden.

I knew about this, sensei told me the stories of shao Kahn. "That is your job, not mines. I'm also not here to win; I'm here to kill Shang Tsung, avenging my sensei."

"Defeat him if you must, but do not kill him. This could bring us consequences in our future."

"I do not take orders from you Thunder God. Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY," I screamed at him as I push the aside. Jenko started following me.

"Can you believe that Guy, outworld, Gods, Shao Kahn. Please that is so fake."

I stop, turning around facing him. "No, he is actually telling the truth."

"Yeah right, you don't actually believe in that stuff. Right?"

"My sensei used to tell me stories about the emperor and outworld's winnings in mortal kombat."

He starts to look at me, as if I was joking. "I know you think it's a joke, but it's not trust me. I'll tell you sometime."

"Ok. But what did you mean, avenging your sensei."

"That's a story for another time. Now we must rest for tomorrow."

"Ok dude."

As we separated, I finally arrived at my quarters. Thinking to myself. "Maybe I should not only kill Tsung, but to win the tournament. Not for self purpose, but for the survival of Earthrealm."

I went to bed and slept, thinking about not only the tournament, but the girls I saw.

* * *

Jade's POV.

I couldn't help it, I wanted to go back and run after him. But I couldn't. He was the enemy.

I also notice kitana looking at him with lust. The look on the face she is thinking about him right now. "Is there something on your mind princess?"

Kitana stops walking and looks at me with confusion. "No Jade. I'm fine."

I could tell she was lying. "With all do respect princess. I know your thinking about that boy."

She sights. "Yes it's true Jade, but I saw you too. You where thinking of him."

She was right. "Yes Princess I am. Please, don't be mad at me."

She laugh and I look at her confused. "Don't worry jade, I'm not mad. I'm ok that you have feelings for him like I do. Besides, remember the promise we made when we were children."

I did remember. "That if we have feelings for the same person, we would not fight against each other for a boy."

Kitana smiled at me "Exactly. I don't mind sharing. But with only you."

I couldn't believe it, I was happy that she would share him with me. "Thank you princess. I don't mind as well. But, he's the enemy."

Kitana felt sad at that. "I know. Let's just see what happens. Ok?"

"Yes Princess." We started walking again. I started thinking. "If I fight against him, I won't kill him. Even if they order me too."

CHAPTER COMPLETE.

AN: the actor who plays Janko will be Chris Evans.


	5. Alliances

AN: I got myself a review, and this guy (Probably a kid talking) did not understand, that I said "you don't like it, not my problem." But at least he gave me an idea. He is right about scorpion's spear, only he gets to use it (I don't even know why ed boon decided to give it to shujinko. Stupidest idea ever).

So this is how it gonna go down.

I will remove scorpion's spear and fire powers. But the rest stays (And I'm not changing my mind). But not because he didn't like it (because I don't care what you do or don't like).

I also added the outfit of Razor on my profile. I will add his face later.

One more thing, I will add a chapter where it shows a list of The MK and OC characters. It will show who they are played by.

Well that's it I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Alliances

Shang Tsung's island

October 13, 1992

Razor's POV:

It was morning of today; I just woke up thinking what's going to happen today. I started getting up from the bed, took a shower, and putting my ninja armor on. I started to meditate a little. Sensei always says it helps you concentrate in the future and gets you calm most of the time. After I finished, I started getting out of my room, ready to start the day.

Only to find Jenko. Outside my room.

"Hey man." He says to me excitedly.

"Good morning Foximus" I say to him politely.

He starts to laugh. Like a madman. "HAHAHAHAHA. Hey look, you don't have to call me by my fighting name. For you, I prefer Jenko."

"If you wish, Jenko."

"Yeah. So let's take a walk to the arena. Shall we?"

"All right, lets go." And we started walking away to the arena.

The Garden Shine:

As me and Jenko start to walk straight to the arena. We see a fight happening at the garden. I pull him with me behind a pillar watching the fight. I see the girl from the boat. I think her name is Sonya.

Also there is a black guy (Not Racist, love for black people) really hurt on the floor.

"That must be the partner she was talking about," I said thinking.

There was also Shang Tsung, and the two girls from last night. "Why are they the enemy?" I said to myself thinking. "I will admit, I'm starting have feelings for them. I know it feels weird falling for 2 girls but I am.

There is also the Kano, fighting Sonya. By the looks of it, she is losing the fight. I look at Jenko. "She's struggling. Let's help her out."

Jenko looks back at me with a serious face. "All right. Let's do it."

We start to run straight to Kano, jump kicking him in the back.

Kano falls to the floor in pain. "AHHHHH! What the bloody hell was that?"

"Now that was an ass kicking," says Jenko Excitedly.

Sonya looks at us "YOU" she growl at me. "I don't need your help."

I look at her with an angry expression. "You should be thanking us for saving your life."

"I appreciated. But I got it under control and YOU," she says to Kano. "You're coming with me."

As she tries to grab him, Shang tsung adds a protective fire barrier in front of him. "Kano is not your prisoner."

"At least help Jax. He needs a medic!" Sonya begs Shang Tsung. But he laughs, ignoring her as he walks away. "Bastard!"

Kano follows him as well as the girls. But they stopped right in front of me, staring. I stare at them back, completely lost at everything. Until.

"KITANA, JADE!" Shang Tsung screams at them.

They stopped staring at me and followed him again, leaving.

Jenko see's this and chuckles. "Mind telling me what was that all about?"

"No," I tell him.

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled a familiar voice. We all turn around to see Johnny cage and the two men from last night.

"Oh look, It's Cage and the two freaky dudes from last night." Says Jenko whispering to me.

"Sonya! You all right? Hey, looks like you found him. Sup, Sarge?." Cage says. Then he looks straight at us. "Oh hey. Razor Right? And dude who I never met."

"Cage," I greeted him.

"Sup," Jenko greeted too.

"He's a ma…" Sonya stops talking as she sees Raiden walking straight to Jax. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sonya starts to walk straight to him but Cage stops her. "It's ok. He's cool."

Raiden then uses his powers on Jax.

"JAX!" Sonya screams trying to stop Raiden. Only to be stopped by Cage again. "Seriously. He's cool."

Jenko looks like he is about to faint "I don't know about you. But this must be in a weird dream." He whispers to me.

"Don't worry, it's very real." I whisper back at him.

Amazingly, my eyes widen as I see Jax completely heal. "That's Amazing" Jax says surprisingly.

"I don't believe it. I want one of those." Jenko says shockingly. "Too bad I only have super speed."

Cage excitedly tells Sonya. "Told ya! Turns out he's a God!"

Sonya shocked greets Raiden. "Thank you… Raiden."

"Gratitude is unnecessary." Raiden tells Sonya. Now focusing all of us. "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"WHAT! How is that possible?" I ask Raiden.

"I do not know Razor." He replies back.

"What have you foreseen?" asks the shaolin monk.

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die.

"You're kidding. Right?" asks Jenko.

"No I am not. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

"do you know who is sending you these premonitions?" I ask him seriously.

"I believe it is my future self who is sending does visions."

"I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem," says Cage.

"No. Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate."

"So What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?"

"For now, the tournament must run its course."

"All right. We're with you Raiden." Says Sonya

"Um excuse me. Everyone can I have your attention." Announces Jenko. "I'm still letting all this in. but if what your saying its true. About Shao Kahn and Destroying Worlds. Then I guess I'm in."

"Thank you. Your assistance will be most valuable to all of us." Says Raiden to Jenko. Now everyone including him are all looking at me. "What about you?"

I started thinking. "I only came here for revenge. But if the world is in grave danger. I need to put my vengeance aside." I look up to Raiden. "If the world is in Danger from Shao Kahn, and YOU! Can't do anything about it. Then you're going to need all the help you can get."

Everyone stars to cheer at my decision.

"BUT" I yelled at everyone. They get quiet again. "Once this future crisis of yours is fixed. This alliance of ours is over."

"Yeah what he said." Jenko says agreeing with me.

"All Right, I'll respect your decision. Now we must all be on our way to the arena. The tournament continues." Says Raiden. We all agree.

"Well! Its time to save the world." Jenko announces.

"AGREE!" we all say.

* * *

AN: Expect Razor's origins at the end of MK1 story. it will show how he became an Cryomancer, gain telekinesis and clones.

CHAPTER COMPLETE


	6. The Specter Vs The Cryomancer

AN: When I said about actors playing the characters, forget it. Unless you want actors to play as the characters.

I added Razor's face to my profile.

And for the fights I will only do Razor's, maybe the other OC's too.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: The specter Vs. The Cryomancer

The Courtyard

Razor's POV:

We started too arrived at the arena. By the looks of it, everyone was already here. We were the only ones left. I see Raiden looking at the guard for a sec and now he starts to walk straight to him. "What the hell are you doing Raiden?"

Shang Tsung starts announcing. "Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" out of no where, a yellow ninja with fire around him appears at the arena. "Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi!"

Something doesn't fell right with him. I feel Angry, Rage, Revenge, Dead. "Who is this guy?"

Scorpion looks around, as if he's looking for someone. But who? He starts to speak. "Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his HEAD!"

My eyes widen at the mention of the clan. "The Lin Kuei. That's my Sensei's former clan." Why would the Lin Kuei would do such a thing?

I look to my right to see Raiden talking to the guard. Jenko notice this as well. "Hey, why is Raiden talking to the guard?"

"I don't know. But I think he knows something about that guard."

He looks at me confused. "How can you tell?"

"I sense an aura on him that matches Liu Kang."

Jenko's eyes start too wide. "I think I believe you now. Look," he points at the guard.

The guard starts to take the robe and mask off, Revealing another Shaolin. The difference is the hat he has, its sharp like a cutting knife.

The Shaolin starts to walk straight to Scorpion. "I accept your challenge" says the Shaolin to Scorpion.

I hear Liu Kang whisper. "Kung Lao?"

Kung Lao arrives at the arena. Standing by to begin. "Never mind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a shaolin."

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Says Scorpion.

I look at them both while whispering to Jenko. "You think he's going to win."

Janko whispers back. "No. there is no way the shaolin could kick the ninja's ass."

"Time to find out." We finish talking as Shang Tsung announces the battle to begin.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

Scorpion vs. Kung Lao Skip

* * *

Scorpion finishes the final blow, as he uppercut's Kung Lao. Knocking him out.

"SCORPION WINS!" Shang Tsung announces.

"KUNG LAO!" Liu kang screams as he runs straight to him.

Raiden walks to him. "Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight." Raiden says to him as he helps him up.

I knew Kung Lao could not have won that fight. Scorpion's aura was stronger than his.

Scorpion looks at Shang Tsung. "I have defeated a challenger, Shang Tsung! Now, I demand SUB-ZERO!"

I start to think. "Why did Sub-Zero kill Scorpion's Family? What did Scorpion do to him?" I look at Scorpion closely. "he is looking for more vengeance as mush as I am."

Shang Tsung looks at Scorpion. With Anger. "You will demand NOTHING!

"NIGHTWOLF!"

The man named Nightwolf walks to the arena. He starts to talk to Scorpion. "Your aggression is misplaced."

Scorpion looks at him. "What do you know of my past?"

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past."

Once I hear him say those words. I'm thinking he is right. Revenge only brings you more pain. But that won't stop me to kill the Fucker.

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Scorpion talks back. The two fighters start to prepare as Shang Tsung announces.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

Scorpion Vs. Nightwolf Skip

* * *

Shang Tsung looks at Scorpion impressed. "An impressive start!"

Scorpion gets angry once again. "YOU WASTE MY TIME, SORCERER!"

A man in white skin with tattoos steps in. "Restraint, Scorpion."

Scorpion calms down. That is when I realized. "If he stopped Scorpion for going in a rampage, then that must be Quan Chi."

Shang Tsung Talks again. "You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough. But you have one more challenger."

"RAZOR HAYASHIDA"

As my name is called, I look up at Scorpion as he stares back at me. "It's my turn to fight. This is where the real challenge begins." I start to walk to the arena. Only to be stopped by Raiden.

"Be warned Razor, unlike your last fight against Cage, Scorpion is a Tough opponent."

"Don't worry Raiden, its nothing I could handle." I start to walk to the arena. But not before hearing Raiden say those last words my sensei said to me before he died.

"May the Elder Gods Watch over you." I stop at my tracks. I turn around look at him and bow. He bows back.

I walk to the arena, facing Scorpion. "Get Ready Ninja Specter"

Scorpion gets into stance. "You will lose Hayashida."

"Don't Say things that are not true."

Shang Tsung announces.

"FIGHT!"

Scorpion disappears, my eyes widen. "What the hell? Where is he?"

Scorpion appears behind me, punching my head. "AHHH."

He runs straight to me, getting ready to punch me in the head again. But misses as I front flip, landing behind him. I sweep at his leg, making him fall. That gives me an opening; I punch his head multiple times.

Scorpion grabs my hand and throws me to the side. "AAAAHHHH" Scorpion screams in rage. I see him throw a spear at me, aiming at my head. I block my head, but then I see the spear go down, aiming at my chest. The spear impales my chest.

"AAAAHHHH" I scream in pain.

Then I hear Scorpion yell three words. "GET OVER HERE" he pulls the rope of the spear. I'm being pulled as well, straight to him. Once I land in front of him. He punches me once in the face, once in the stomach, and to end he backflips kicking me.

I need it to think of a plan to stop this guy. That is where I got an idea.

As scorpion starts to run straight to me. I put my right hand on my back. An ice ball starts to create in my hand, ready to throw it at scorpion without him noticing. As he jumps, trying to kick me in the head. I threw the ice ball at scorpion.

He watches this. His eyes widen as what is about to happen. Scorpion freezes in mid air.

I see everyone, shocked at what they all just witness.

* * *

Sektor's POV:

My Eyes widen as I see the impossible. Another Cryomancer. The only one's known where Sub-Zero and his little brother Tundra.

I see Cyrax, Shocked as well. "Sektor, he's a Cryomancer. That's impossible. I thought Sub-Zero and his brother where the only one's left.

"I thought to as well Cyrax. We must report this to the grandmaster once we get back to the temple."

"Agreed."

* * *

Razor's POV:

I Uppercut Scorpion, unfreezing him. He looks at me in shocked. "YOU!" he growls at me. "You're a Cryomancer. Are you a Lin Kuei?"

"No. I am not from the Lin Kuei. I work for No one." I tell him.

Scorpion looks at me confused. "Then how are you a Cryomancer and not in the Lin Kuei?"

"My sensei was a Cryomancer, and was part of the Lin Kuei. But they betray him."

"Then it seems we have a common enemy."

"We might have, but my attention is not to the Lin Kuei. My attention is someone and he is here on this very island. I will have his head," as I finish talking, I run to him. I take out my double saber staff and start to swing at him.

He notices this and takes out his sword, blocking my attack. As we try to slash each other. He tries to punch me in the face. But fails as I grab his arm, freezing him. He tries to free himself, but fails as he is stuck.

"Time To Finish this Fight!" I yell at him as I uppercut him with my freezing hand. He lands down on the floor unable to get up.

"RAZOR HAYASHIDA WINS!" Shang Tsung announces. "FINISH HIM!"

I look at Shang Tsung. "I SHOW MERCY!"

"Very well!" he starts to leave as everyone else.

I look at Scorpion, still on the floor. I offer him my hand. He takes it. "You fight well Scorpion."

"You as well Hayashida," Scorpion replies back to me. "I felt your aura the same as mine. It seems you are here to avenge someone. Are you?"

"Yes I am. I am here to kill Shang Tsung. He killed my adopter father, my sensei, the only thing I had in life. I will not rest until I have his head."

"I see. I am sorry for your loss. And I wish you luck on your mission."

I was ready to leave but I need to know something first. "Scorpion. Why did Sub-Zero killed your family and destroy your clan?"

Scorpion was angry as he thought of Sub-Zero. "I don't know why. But I always knew the Lin Kuei have no honor. I will kill him."

"Scorpion" Raiden appears behind me. "I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Sub-Zero deserves death."

"Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe.

"I will have my revenge!"

"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals." Raiden offers him.

I was shocked at what he was offering to Scorpion. I look at him, thinking about it for a moment. He agrees at the offer.

Raiden bows at him. We start to walk away. I look at him. "Can they really do that."

"Yes they can." Raiden replies. "I saw a vision, of scorpion killing Sub-Zero. But Sub-Zero becomes resurrected into something else."

"Well I hope he does listen to you."

"I hope so too."

* * *

CHAPTER COMPLETE


	7. Razor and the girls

I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT.

* * *

Chapter 6: Razor and the Girls

Razor's POV:

A lot has been happening on the island. Apparently, Sektor and Cyrax started to insult Scorpion, it ended up both of them getting beat up. Scorpion still swore revenge but decided not to kill Sub-Zero. Speaking of Sub-Zero, he appears later. Sub-Zero also insulted Scorpion. He grabbed Sub-Zero and took him to hell. Minutes later, Scorpion appear with Sub-Zero's Skull.

The next day, we started fighting again. Jenko finally was challenged. He fought against Reptile and Jade. They both lost against him. I was challenged against him as well. He fought well, but lost. Johnny Cage was challenged to fight against Cyrax. Johnny lost. Cyrax was thinking of killing him, we thought we lost him. But Cyrax did not end him. Tomorrow was the final day of the tournament. I need it to get ready to fight tomorrow and win. But also Kill the fucking murderer.

* * *

Kitana's POV:

Jade and I were talking about what will be happening tomorrow at the tournament. Until Shang Tsung called us.

"KITANA, JADE"

We stopped talking and started walking to Shang Tsung. "Do you require something of us Shang Tsung?" Jade answers Him coldly.

"Razor Hayashida."

As he said that name, our attention was fully on him only. "What about him?"

"Dispose of him."

My heart stopped as he order us to kill the man we never talk to but we felt for him. I look at Jade and she looks like she is ready to kill Shang Tsung but she gets a hold of her self.

I look back at Shang Tsung. "What about Liu Kang, he is the second strongest opponent. He is due to fight Goro tomorrow. We can take him out and let Goro kill Hayashida."

"I don't want to take any chances. He is messing up the emperor's plans. If we lose this tournament, the emperor won't be able to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. Goro will deal with Liu Kang. You two will destroy him or we have a possible change of losing this tournament."

I couldn't denied his wishes or father would kill us both. but I have no choice, but to obey. "As you wish."

Jade looks at me, with wide eyes. I guess she is thinking if I'm crazy. I start to walk away. Jade also walks away, following me.

We both walk in silence. Neither one of us said a word since we left. Jade finally broke silence. "KITANA!" jade screams at me. "What are you doing? I thought we promise not to kill him."

I look at Jade in sadness. "And we won't Jade. I did promise. But if we denied Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn would kill us."

Jade knew I was right. She felt sad at this "I suppose your right" But then I see her eyes widen. "Kitana I got a plan."

I look at her confused. "What plan are you talking about?"

"Remember how we wanted to get out of the clutches of Shao Kahn. If we have to."

I was still confused. But I think I knew where this was going. "Yes. I did remember that."

"This is our opportunity, an open door, our only chance. If we join Razor and Earthrealm. Not only we can finally be free, we can get close to Razor, we can get to know him, and maybe live with him"

She said the last part in a silently.

I look at her, thinking she might have a point. You have a point there. But I'm afraid of what father might do to us after we betray him."

"Don't worry; I won't let that happen my princess."

"All right. Let's go find him."

"YES!" she screams excitedly. I laugh at her. We start to walk silently as we try to find Razor.

* * *

The Garden Shine:

Razor's POV:

At least there's something good about this island. This garden is at least quiet. I decided to meditate while I had the chance. I need it to focus on tomorrow's last day of the tournament. But off course all that good silence had to come to an end as I felt two aura's behind me. I look to see who it was. It was the two girls from before, walking straight to me "I hope they are not here to fight."

As the girls arrive, I get into fighting stance. "Look! Trying to kill me isn't going to make a difference to the tournament ok? I really don't want to kill you both."

Kitana steps forward and puts her hands up in front of me. "Wait! We have not come here to fight or kill you. We just want to talk to you."

They feel nervous. I guess it won't hurt hearing this two out. "All right. Start talking. You got my full attention."

Jade steps forward and starts to speak. "We have come here to join you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You wish to join us?"

"No. Not the Earthrealm warriors. We want to join you." Says Kitana pointing a finger at me.

"But I fight for Earthrealm."

"We are not telling you to give up on fighting for Earthrealm so that we can join you. We are saying that we only want to join you. Not Raiden and the others."

I am now starting to get what she is saying now. "I think I get what you're saying now. But why me? And how do I know I can trust you both?"

"You don't have to trust us. But before this tournament started. I was a princess of another realm called Edenia. It was ruled by my Mother Queen Sindel and my father King Jerrod. Jade was a general in the Edenian Resistance, a military force in our Realm. Not only she protects us, but she is my best friend since we were children. We had to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament ruled by the Elder Gods and win. Sadly we lost ten tournaments in a row."

She and Jade start to cry. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I could sense that they are telling the truth. Not because of the tears, but because of the heartbeat that keeps beating in their hearts.

Kitana calms down and continues. "Those wins granted Kahn the power to invade Edenia. They won the war. We have lost everything. Kahn not only killed my father, he destroyed him. After that, Kahn forced my mother into a marriage and adopted me, making him my new father."

She starts to cry again. Those made my heart break into a million pieces. I knew what I had to do, and I did not regret doing it.

I hug her.

She and jade look at me surprised, I thought she was going to push me away. But instead, she hugs me back tightly. Jade also join on our hug. We said nothing to each other. We just kept hugging.

After a couple of minutes hugging we broke apart. Jade puts a hand on Kitana's Shoulder. "Princess. I think is best if I keep telling the story. If you don't mind?"

Kitana looks at her smiling. "It's ok Jade. I don't mind."

Jade steps in front of me as she continues the story. "Our queen Sindel killed herself after hearing an argument between Kitana and Shao Kahn." I felt sad after hearing that. I saw Kitana, starting to cry again. I walked over to her and started hugging again. She hugs me back tightly and cries into my chest.

I look at jade while hugging Kitana. "Jade, what happened after that?"

"Kitana felt alone. She couldn't deal with the Queen's death. I was the only one she had left. Shao Kahn made us work for him. We did stuff that we regret doing all these years. We couldn't bear to work for him anymore. This tournament is the last chance Earthrealm has. When we saw you, we felt we that this tournament was going to change everything. I know we just met. But every time we look at you, we feel that you were made into this world only for us to have."

"We fell in love with you." My eyes widen as I hear this confession. I look at Jade, then over at kitana. Their eyes tell me that they are in love with me like I am with them.

I finally start talking. "Girls. The moment I look at you both. I also fell love for you both. Even if we haven't met yet. The sad part was that you both were working for Shang Tsung. First I didn't come here to win the tournament. I came for vengeance." Both girls look at me with confusion. "Shang Tsung killed my father."

At this, both girls ran straight to me. Hugging me. I felt tears in my eyes. We broke the hug as I continued. "My real parents were murdered right in front of me. I was sent to an orphanage for lonely kids like me. I had no friends, no one to talk to. My life changes after I was adopted by a former Lin Kuei member. He took me in with no problem. He started training me into the martial arts. He also gave me the powers of Cryomancer, telekinesis, and shadow cloning. Years passed as I finally mastered my power and my training was complete.

Kitana ask me the question I was expecting to hear. "Can you tell us what happened the day your father died?"

I felt ready to burst but I controlled myself and started talking. "ok. That day I was worried for him. I was alone at my house training. I haven't heard anything from him yet. I was completely worried. I her a knock on the door and I felt relieve that it was my father. We don't get visitors in the house so I knew it was him. But after I open the door, I started panicking as I saw him on y pool of blood." I see the girls crying silently after that. I started to cry as well. "I cried and kept crying as I tried too wake him up. He woke up. But dying as well. He told me the name of the murdered. After that he cough and kept coughing. After he stopped my father said one last words to me. May the elder Gods watch over me. That's where he stopped breathing and died."

I started to cry harder than I was before. I couldn't stop. The girls were also crying but not as hard as me. Kitana walk towards me. I thought she was going to hug me, she did but she also did something I was not expecting.

She kissed me on the lips. I kiss her back. She forced her tongue into my mouth. We both were fighting for dominance. In the end she won. We kept kissing for 5 more minutes. We finally broke the kiss. I will admit it felt good. Jade starts to run straight to me and she also kissed me on the mouth. I felt butterflies on my stomach when I was kissing both girls. Jade and I broke apart from the kiss and we stared at each other.

"Wow. I will admit, I was not expecting that but it felt good." Both girls were giggling as I started to blush.

"Don't worry. It felt good for us too." Kitana replied.

"You girls are not mad at the other."

Jade replied this time. "No we are not. We both agree to share you."

I couldn't believe it. This was easier than I thought. Both girls were mine. I didn't have to choose but I feel like it was too fast. "I'm glad that you girls are willing to share me but I think we are going a little to fast don't you girls think?"

"Yes we are. But don't worry. We will be with you till death. No one will be able to separate the three of us." Said Kitana

"I believe you girls. Thank you. Now I have something to fight for. Now let's get out of here. Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Both girls replied.

Kitana started to grab my right arm, as Jade grabs my left arm she presses my arm against her boobs. I began to blush hard. They both saw this and started to giggle hard. As we were ready to walk away, a fire barrier appears in front of us. Blocking our path. We look behind us to see none other than Shang Tsung.

"You three will not be going anywhere."

* * *

YES. Razor just got himself two beautiful ladies. But now shang tsung discovered their betrayal. What will happen to them?

CHAPTER COMPLETE


	8. Merciful or Vengeful

AN: this chapter is going to be the end of Mortal Kombat 1 story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Merciful or Vengeful

Razor's POV:

Shang Tsung was right there, in front of us. I thought this whole thing was a trap. But the girls were still holding my arm. I felt relieve that this girls did not lie to me and play everything up. He wasn't alone, there was also an light green and orange ninjas right next to him.

Shang Tsung started laughing hard. "The emperor was right not to trust you. I knew all along that you two would betray him at some point. But no matter. It will be a pleasure to kill al three of you."

"Not if I could help it!" said a familiar voice. It was Jenko. He appear right in front of us. "I hope I'm not too late for the party."

I look at him confused. "How did you know I was here?"

"I followed Shang Tsung and his boyfriends here." We all laugh hard at the mention of his boyfriends. Jenko starts to look at me confused.

"Hey! I thought that the girls were in Shang Tsung's side."

"I'll explain later. Right now we gotta take care of Shang Tsung" we start getting ready to fight.

The girls join us as well. "We will join you as well. We need to prove to you that we are worthy." Said kitana with a serious expression.

"You girls don't have to prove me anything. But I won't stop you."

Shang Tsung couldn't help but to become angrier at the betrayal of the girls. "You two are going to suffer for what you did to the emperor. INFERNO! TOXIC! Eliminate the Earthrealmers. The girls. Capture them alive."

"YES SHANG TSUNG!" They both said at the same time. They start to run straight too us. Until a lightning force shield appears in front of us. As the two ninjas touch the barrier. They get electrocuted with massive volt power running threw their bodies. Once they stop being electrocuted, they both get knocked down. We look behind us to see Raiden and the rest of the Earthrealm warriors. "That's enough Shang Tsung. You are violating the rules of the tournament."

"Always spoiling my plans Raiden. Well fine. You may have protected your warriors. But be warned, they will die in the tournament I am sure of it!" after that he and his minions left us.

Everyone starts to look at me and the girls. "Now that is over. Care too tell me why are these girls who are supposedly the enemy next to you, hugging your arms like a teddy bear" At this, both girls started blushing but did not let my arms go. Everyone notice, they started to look at me in a weird expression.

So I told them what happen. I look at the girls to see if they approve for me to tell them their story. They nodded their heads approving. So I also told them about the story. Almost everyone look convinced that they want to join me, but Sonya had doubts.

"How do you know you can trust them?"

"I sense their aura. It shows me weather I can or can't trust them. And right now, they are telling the truth."

Raiden steps forward and stops in front of the girls. "I always knew you Kitana. I knew that you would never ally yourself with Outworld after what Shao Kahn did to Edenia."

"It's true Raiden. I was forced to do things I regret doing. And now I want Jade and I want to start over. Show everyone that we do not work for Shao Kahn any longer."

Raiden bows at her. "Thank you Kitana. We appreciate that you both are willing to help us in winning the tournament."

Jade step forward and says. "Correction. Help Razor, not you, we are willing to help Razor win the tournament."

"I understand. As long as Razor helps us, we are extremely grateful. Now, I suggest we all rest. Tomorrow Razor and Liu Kang will fight. They are going to need all their strength to win tomorrow." We all agree and separated but the girls were still at my side.

"Don't you girls have to go to your rooms?" I ask them.

"We used to go there when we were working for Outworld. But now we can't go back there" Kitana says sadly but then she ask me something with a shy expression. "Soooo. We were thinking if we can sleep with you?"

"Wait! Is she serious?" I said thinking to myself. "Are you girls sure?"

Jade confidently says. "Yes we are. Now that you have us. This could be a start. But no sex. Like you said, we are going very fast and we want to take things slow." She is right. This is a start of a relationship with three beautiful girls.

"All right. How could I say no to you girls? Huh?" both of them were giggling, I started to laugh too. We started to walk to my room. As we arrived I went to the bathroom to change into my boxers. I heard the girls giggling outside. "Wonder what they are giggling about?" once I got out of the bathroom. I saw Kitana and jade, on my bed. But did not know if they were naked or with clothes. "Are you girls naked?

They laugh but then Jade answered. "No we are not. We did say no sex. Once that happens, we will start to sleep naked. But in the meantime, we will sleep with our nightgown."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. I started to climb in the middle of the bed. Kitana climbs on top of me, with her head on my chest. Jade hugs my right arm pressing them on her big tits. "Good thing is dark or these girls could see me blushing hard."

* * *

October 14, 1992

Final day of the tournament

The Courtyard.

Today was the day. The final day of the tournament. My allies, my friend, my girls, and I where at the courtyard waiting for Shang Tsung to announce. He was finally going to die for what he did to sensei. "I promise sensei. I will not fail you."

Shang Tsung arrived with Baraka, Reptile, the ninjas Inferno and Toxic, also there was a new man with souls around him. "Who is he?"

Shang Tsung started to talk. "KOMBATANTS! Today is the final day of the tournament. Razor Hayashida and Liu Kang are the only Earthrealmers to advance this far. But can they still keep up or will their fate be sealed. Razor Hayashida will fight first."

I was stating to walk to the arena. Only to be stopped by Kitana and Jade. "This is for good luck." As kitana said that she kissed me on them mouth, she started to lick my bottom lip asking permission for access. I open my mouth as her tongue enters mine and starts to play with my tongue. She breaks the kiss. Jade puts her hands on my head. She pushes my lips to hers. We start to kiss open mouth with our tongues fight for dominance. In the end I won. We break apart. I look around to see the boys wolf whistling at me. Sonya looks away in disgust. Liu Kang looks at me with anger and jealousy, but I ignore it.

I gave the girls one last peck on their lips and I start making my way to the arena. I asked myself "who's it going to be?"

Shang Tsung speaks again. "His opponent or should I say opponents will be. INFERNO! AND TOXIC!"

So it will be two against one. He is definitely scared that I am going to win. He should be. Well I am definitely not fighting like this, I'm going to summon my shadow clone to make it a fair fight.

As they make their way to the arena. They get into battle stance. I also get ready. Shang Tsung announces the battle to begin.

"FIGHT!"

That is were I summon my clone. "SHADOW CLONE" my clone appears next to me in a hapkido stance.

Inferno starts to speak. "Making a clone isn't going to help you win this fight."

"We'll see about that" We start to run to each other as toxic runs after my clone who is signaling toxic to run after him.

Inferno starts with kick at my head, but I Easily block them. I began to punch him in the head, kicking his ribs and uppercut his shin, taking him down. After he gets back up, he starts to create a fireball aiming straight at me. Instead of an ice ball I create an enhanced ice blast. It not only stops his fireball, but the blast goes threw the fireball not stopping and freezing him in the progress.

I was definitely thinking not to give him mercy like the others. So as I walk straight to him, I duck down and uppercuts his head off. Blood come out of the inside of his body. (Note: Sub-Zero MKX Brutality #2.)

Everyone looks at me with awed and fear. The girls started to cheer for me. I look to see that my clone defeated toxic but did not kill him.

Shang Tsung awakes from his shocking expression announcing. "BRUTALITY! RAZOR HAYASHIDA WINS!"

I left the arena. As I made my way to the others, I was tackled by a blue and green missile. Kitana and Jade hug me hard I couldn't breath. "Girls, Can't, Breath, Let, Go." The girls let go. They kissed me on the cheek and I started to blush hard.

Shang Tsung announces. "NOW! Time for the next challenge to begin."

* * *

Time Skip

Shang Tsung Throne

Liu kang fought against Ermac, scorpion and Quan Chi in a tag match, and Goro. Now there was no one left in outworld but only him. We did not now what was going to happen.

Shang Tsung starts to speak. "You two have defeated all of my outworld warriors and now you have the chance to fight me to win the tournament. But, only one of you can fight me. In order to fight me and win, you two will face each other.

I knew this was coming. I look straight at Liu Kang as he looks at me.

"You are not going to stand in my mission Kang."

"I was chosen by Raiden and the Shaolin Monks to win this tournament for Earthrealm. I won't let you win for vengeance.

"We'll see."

Shang Tsung announces.

"FIGHT!"

Kang starts with a flying kick. He actually landed that kick on my head. I was on the floor, holding my head but shook it off and stood up again. He started giving me rapid punches but I manage to block them. "I had enough" I grabbed his last punch. I hit him on the head hard. I manage to take him down. Now it was my turn. I started punching Liu Kang everywhere on the body, hard. I froze his legs, u punched him in the stomach multiple times, round house kicking him in the head, and to finish this I uppercut his chin. Liu kang flies towards the end of the arena. He lands and he is unable to get up.

Shang Tsung Announced. "RAZOR HAYASHIDA WINS."

Raiden and Kung Lao where shocked. They thought Liu Kang was going to win but they were wrong. The others were normal, they new I was going to win. The girls were cheering happily to me. Now it was just me and him.

I look at him with anger. "I took the shaolin down. Now, only one fight remains. FACE ME IN MORTAL KOMBAT!" I screamed at him but didn't flinch.

He calmly said. "Very Well" at the mention I ran straight to him, grabbed him from his throne and threw him on the floor.

Everyone was shocked. They new I was here for revenge but never to snap at him already.

I look at him with Rage. "ISSEI TAKAHASHI"

At the mention of that name. Raiden, Kitana, Jade, And Shang Tsung's eyes widen as they knew who he was.

"Yeah. You remember him. DON"T YOU?" I kicked him on the ribs while he's on the floor.

He starts to cough a lot of blood. "Who are you too him?"

"HE WAS MY SENSEI" I punched him in the face hard.

"RAZOR STOP" Raiden yells but I ignore him.

"My Father" I grab his arm and breaks it. He yells for his life. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"YOU TOOK THE ONLY ONE I HAD LEFT" And with that I use my telekinesis powers on him. I pull him up high enough. And slam him down multiple times. He was downed. He couldn't get up. He started to bleed everywhere. I stood on top of him with my Ninja sword aim at his neck. It's over sorcerer. REVENGE IS FINALLY MINE BITCH!" As I finish. I pull my sword up, getting ready to decapitate his head.

Everyone was looking at me in horror at what I was about to do. Other's tried to look away but couldn't. They wanted to witness the execution that was going to take place.

I swung my sword aiming for his neck. Finally revenge was going to be mine. Until.

"RAZOR STOP!" A familiar voice screamed.

I stop my sword. It was an inch close to Shang Tsung's Neck. I look around for the source of that voice. I finally found the owner.

It was kitana.

She and Jade had tears in their eyes. My heart broke as I look at them. I dropped my sword. I started to cry hard as well. Both girls ran to me. They tackle me on the floor. Hugging me hard as if it was the last moments we'll be spending together.

Kitana broke the hug. She grabbed my face and looked at me in the eye. "You Listen to me. AND YOU BETTER LISTEN GOOD!" I flinch at the sound of her voice. "Killing him won't bring your father back. What it will do, is to bring you more pain than you already have. You have too understand that killing him will only make your life worse than it already is. You may not have you father anymore but you have us. Raiden, Jenko, Your allies, but most importantly Jade and me. Your girls, your lovers. I LOVE YOU!"

My eyes widen as she said does words. Jade also steps forward in front of me and screams. "LISTEN TO HER RAZOR. I LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU!"

I couldn't help but too feel happy. I gained friends, allies, and Lovers. I take off my mask. I look at them and smiled. "I LOVE YOU BOTH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The girls smiled happily. Kitana was the first to put her lips into mine. Kissing me open mouth.

Everyone look awe and happy. The Outworlders look at us in disgust except for scorpion.

After me and kitana broke the kiss, it was Jade's turn. She kissed me hard on the lips. Both kisses made me feel alive and powerful. "They are right. I may not have avenged you sensei. But I did save Earthrealm from outworld. Rest in Piece." We ended the kiss. I look at the girls with I grin face. "I have one more thing too do girls."

Both new I need it to finish this. They nodded in agreement. I went back to Shang Tsung. Pick up my sword on the way. Everyone was afraid that the girls didn't help me from stop killing him. I aimed my sword at his head. but instead of killing him, I say to him.

"Say it or I'll make you say it."

Shang Tsung was afraid for his life. He had no choice but to comply.

"I concede."

After that I lower my sword. Everyone was cheering for me. The Outworlders left via a portal. Jenko and Cage made a stupid dance for me. Liu kang was disappointed he did not win, but was happy I didn't kill Shang Tsung for vengeance. Jax and Sonya where impressed. Raiden stood in front of me and bowed, I bowed back. Last but not least. Kitana and Jade tackle me too the ground. Kissing me everywhere in my face. Once we stood up, I look too see all my friends, happy and alive. I was happy too.

"Let's Go Home" and we left back to EarthRealm.

* * *

YES IT'S OVER. Razor did not kill Shang Tsung. Kitana and jade are together with him. And he is the champion of mortal kombat. So proud of myself.

Now. You think this story is over but this is just the beginning. Now we move on to Mortal Kombat 2 in the sequel.

If you see any misspelling, I apologized. I will fix it as soon as I can.

CHAPTER AND STORY COMPLETE


	9. REWRITE

So I read the comment's in: **A Different Champion**. And all I have to say about does comments are that.

 **THEY ARE 100% FUCKING RIGHT.**

My story Is total shit that needs to go into the garbage and stay there for life, so this is what is going to happen.

I will make a rewrite, way better than my first attempt, I will change the name of the OC, and I guarantee you won't be disappointed.

But not now, I'm already doing a story called: **Percy Jackson: Lin Kuei Apprentice.** Way better than my first story, again guarantee. Don't go to the crossover section, you won't find the story there.

Well that's all for now. Check out my new story, **it's SICK.**


End file.
